More then Heroes
by AliceRebel
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark recently got married. With hearing about the lost of Dick Grayson's Parents Bruce decides to take in the orphan. Helena, Also an orphan, promised to keep dick safe no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark-Wayne, Bruce Wayne's recently married husband, was working on setting up Jarvis into the Wayne Manor system, but with the house being so ancient, Tony has to be careful on what wire to pulled and which not to. He also watched carefully that he didn't touch a wire with another.

Bruce walked into the foyer of the house, and tapped Tony on the shoulder. Tony, looked up at his lover and took the screwdriver he was holding, out of his mouth. "What?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Bruce knelt down and kissed him gently on the lips. "Just saying good morning" he said with a smile. Tony smiled back, tiredness showing in his eyes. Bruce shook his head lightly. "Tony, why don't you go to bed?"

"And leave this for you? Ha, I don't think so."

Bruce rolled his eyes and picked him up in his arms. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce cut him off. "You are not going to sit there anymore. You have been there for three days working on this, you need to stop and sleep Tony." Tony didn't argue. He laid back in His husbands arms, looking up into his blue eyes with a smile.

Bruce carried Tony upstairs into their bedroom and placed him on the bed and wrapped the covers around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Goodnight Tony, I love you" Tony smiled back. "Love you too, Bruce"

Tony woke up around 5:30 that night, and was a little hungry; he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Alfred was cooking dinner and Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. "Ah evening Master Tony, did you sleep well?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"I would have if someone was with me." Tony said to the older man. Bruce looked up with a smile.

"Tony, I have to discuss something with you." Bruce said standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready shortly master Bruce and master Tony." Alfred called after them. Bruce walked into the study and Tony followed close behind him.

"Tony, I have made a decision and I need your approval." Tony nodded along, not liking where it was going. "Tony, I want to adopt." Tony looked at him, surprised.

"Bruce, no."

"But-"

"No"

"Tony lis-"

"No Bruce, I am not ready for a kid just yet, I have never been around them and I'm not ready for one. Don't ask me again."

Bruce looked down with sad eyes, and Tony shook his head and sighed. "Let me finish with hooking Jervis and dummy up, I don't want the kid messing with the wires." Bruce smile came back and he pulled Tony into a hug and kissed him deeply. "Thank you" Tony grinned.

"You owe me something." Bruce nodded knowing what that something was. He unzipped his jeans and shut the door to the study.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony pushed himself extra hard the next few days to get Jervis set up. Finally after three days of hard work and little sleep, Tony had finished and placed the floor boards back into place. He wiped the sweat off his face and cleaned up his supplies.

Placing the supplies onto the self in the garage, he made his way back into the house, and climbed up stairs to the bedroom that Bruce and him share.

"Hey Tony." Bruce said half asleep. Tony smiled, and kissed his lips. "Ever heard of a breath mint?"

"Not for you." Bruce grinned

"No sex for you tonight." Tony smirked

"Fine with me."

Tony grinned. "You're full of shit, Wayne"

He kissed Bruce again before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready to go to bed. He came out five minutes later, dressed in silk pajamas. He slid onto his side of the bed and cuddled close into Bruce's chest.

Bruce pulled his husbands face away from his chest and kissed him passionately. "Is your answer a yes?" Tony sighed. "I didn't say no." He said, pulling back and snuggled back into his lover.

"Tony, get up." Bruce said shaking Tony lightly. He moaned, pulling the covers over him and rolled on his side. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Seriously, we have an appointment at the orphanage." Tony's eyes shot open.

"Today?" Bruce nodded.

Tony stumbled out of bed and headed to the closet. He pulled out a specially designed T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Tony stripped down into his underwear and Bruce sat by watching him.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Tony snarled

"Don't blame me for your perfect ass." Bruce said crossing is arms.

"Yeah, and it still hurts." Tony replied back.

"I told you I have a big dick." Bruce grinned.

"You didn't say shit." Tony snapped with a hint of amusement.

Bruce chuckled at his statement, before becoming serious. "Seriously Tony, Richard Grayson, the boy I am looking to adopt-"

"He's the acrobat, he lost his parents last week, I know I was there."

"But we need to think is this is a good idea?"

"It's the kids' choice in this, not ours."

Bruce stood there thinking about what Tony just said. 'What if the kid doesn't want to live with me?' he asked himself. But then he thought he would give the kid a chance to think about it. 'He just lost his parents. Give him a chance to think.'

"Master Bruce, we should be getting going sir. I don't want Ms. Rosa denying you because you're late." Alfred said grabbing the keys. Bruce nodded and headed out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Tony stopped Bruce and fixed his tie. "See, you can't do anything without me. Let's go, or we will be late." Bruce grabbed Tony's hand and they walked out to the car and climbed into the back as Alfred got in front, turned on the car, and drove off to the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

"HI I'm Mr. Bruce Wayne." Bruce said. "And this is my partner, Mr. Anthony Stark. We have an appointment to speak with Ms. Rosa about an adoption." A woman sitting behind the desk looked away from her computer screen, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but Ms. Rosa isn't here anymore. Perhaps you would like to speak to the new headmaster?" Tony looked at Bruce with a nod. "Yes, we would like that."

The woman stood up and was almost knocked over by two running girls laughing and giggling. She shook her head with a smile. "Rachel, Melinda, slow down girls." They both shouted an apology before disappearing into the other room.

"Right this way please, Mr. Wayne." The secretary said.

They walked down the hall to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door. A heavy voice allowed her to enter the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Anderson, Mr. Wayne and Mr. Stark are here for their appointment on the adoption." The young woman whispered.

"Please, send them in." The headmaster said.

"Bruce, Tony, Mr. Anderson will see you now." The woman said, opening the door wider for them to enter.

Bruce and Tony walked into the room, and shook hands with Mr. Anderson. He had green eyes and black hair. "Please sit down." He smiled at the two men. "What can I do you for?"  
Bruce looked at the man and smiled. "My husband and I would like to adopt a child."

"Any child in particular?" Mr. Anderson questioned

"Richard Grayson." He replied

"Would you like to see him first before making a final decision?" The headmaster asked standing up from the chair.

"Yes, if that is ok." Tony asked.

"Right this way, please follow me." Mr. Anderson gestured them out the door and back into the hall way.

They walked down the hall and Bruce saw how old and run down the place is. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Ms. Rosa?" Tony asked. "Oh, Ms. Rosa was caught stealing most of the money donations people sent in. She was also found abusing one of the girls here." He opened the door to reveal many boys in the room.

Tony smiled as one kid walked up to him, pointing at his glowing chest. Tony knelt down in front of the young boy. "You want to see the arc reactor?" The kid nodded his head even though he didn't know what it was. Bruce smiled as all the kids crowded around Tony, all but one kid who sat in the corner talking to a young girl with green eyes and long brown hair.

"Hi, are you Richard?" Bruce asked, holding out his hand. Richard nodded, shaking his hand. "And please call me Dick." He said. Bruce smiled.

"Ok Dick, how would you like to be adopted?" Dick looked up shocked.

"By you?" Dick gave Bruce an awkward look. "Look Mr. Wayne, I only had a mom and dad, I never had two dads."

"Dick." The young girl whispered. "Be nice."

"It's alright Ms." Bruce nodded, pulling a card out of his pocket and handed it to him. "If you make a decision call me, if not then I'll assume your answer is no." Dick looked at the card for a second, before looking at Helena. "Mr. Wayne, I can't give an answer until I discuss it with Helena."

Bruce smiled at the girl then at Dick. "I can work something out." He looked at Helena. "Would you be willing to come live with me and Tony?"

She looked at him, stunned. "Uh-give me time to think about it?" Bruce nodded.

He turned and walked back to his husband, tapping him on the shoulder. Tony stood up said goodbye to the kids and followed Bruce out of the orphanage. "Oh and Mr. Anderson, you will be getting a check some point in the near future."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the orphanage; Helena Kyle sat at the dining table along with many other children around her age. She sat next to Dick, hoping to get an answer out of him.

"Hey Dick, did you think about Mr. Wayne's offer yet?"

Dick looked away from his plate of food. "I have, and I am think of calling him." She looked at him surprised.

"So your answer in a yes then?" he nodded.

"You still have the number?"

"Yeah, it's on my bed."

"Ok, I'm going to call the number, I'll be back." Helena left the table and went upstairs to get the number. She pulled out her cell phone and called the number Bruce left Dick a few days ago.

* * *  
The phone rang in the hallway, and Alfred was out shopping for Bruce, and Bruce was out at a Meeting and Tony was the only one home at the moment so he went and answered the phone. "Tony stark, talk to me." There was long pause before Helena started to talk. 

"Hi, this is Helena asking about the adoption?"

"Of Richard Grayson right?"

"Umm-well Bruce said he would be willing to adopt both me and Dick."

There was a long pause. 'why would Bruce not tell me about adopting another child?' he thought to himself. "Hello?" Tony was bought back to reality by the small girl's voice. "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and looked at the clock angrily, waiting for Bruce to get back from the meeting.

Bruce arrived home about an hour later, thinking he would be able to go home and basically fuck his husband, but that's not how it happened. As soon as he walked through the door tony was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and he was pissed as he could be. Bruce was scared, he never seen tony this upset before, not ever. 

"Tony? What the matter?" Tony glared at him arms still crossed over his chest, tapping his figures on his arms.

"What's the matter? How dare you ask me that?" He yelled threw clinch teeth. 

"Tony Wh-"

"You adopted another child? I thought we agreed on one?"

"Well I was going to tell, I was but-" 

"But nothing, you went behind my back and adopted a daughter." 

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

"Helena called, asking about adopting her and Dick." 

"What did you say?" 

"Does that matter?" 

"Yes. Yes it does, what did you say, Tony." 

"I said I'll call her back." 

Bruce looked at Tony with sensitive eyes. "Tony, listen I'm sorry, I would have told you, you know I would have eventually, but I was nerves on what you would say. Helena and Dick are like sibling and I could never split them apart."

Tony looked at him and grabbed his lovers arm. He pulled him upstairs into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Alright Bruce, call Helena back." Bruce looked at him, a smile showed on his face. 

"Your serious tony?" 

"When am I not?" Bruce smiled and kissed him. 

"You're the best." 

"Just call already." 

Bruce called Helena cell phone number and she answered it. "Hello?" she said into the line.  
"Hi this is Bruce Wayne calling, I wanted to let you know that if you and Dick want to be adopted-"

"I called earlier about that, me and dick talked about it and we have decided that we would like to take the chance." Bruce sighed in relief. 

"I know your name is Helena, But what's your last name, sweetie?" He asked. 

"My full name Is Helena Kyle." Bruce froze when he heard the last name. 

"Are you Selina Kyle's daughter?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I'll see you and Dick tomorrow then, Bye Helena." He hung up the phone and looked at Tony. "What's wrong?" Tony asked grabbing his hand.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Bruce grinned and playfully tackled Tony, pinning him to the bed. Tony kissed him, running his hand threw his hair.

"You know something Bruce, tonight it's my turn." Bruce grinned as his lover started pulling at his clothes and moaned when he kissed him in all the right places, making his way down to Bruce's jeans button and fly.

Bruce pulled tony up and looked into his eyes. "You know when the kids come, we can't be doing this as often as we are now." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting it out of my system now."


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce and Tony arrived at the orphanage the next day. "We're getting the kids, dropping the money and leaving right?" Tony asked.

"I need to find out more about Helena. She said she is Selina's daughter."

"So? What more info you need? She didn't want her so she got rid of her kid." Tony shrugged.

"I need to know who her father is." Bruce said, eyeing Tony.

"You're saying..." Tony trailed off, waving for Bruce to finish.

"It's a possibility. Me and Selina had past relationships, before me and you started dated." Bruce explained.

"If she is, don't change anything." Tony exclaimed.

"Thank you Tony." Bruce said sending his husband a soft smile.

They arrived at the orphanage and entered the brick building. They walked up to the service desk and talked to the receptionist.

"Hi, we're here for the adoption of Dick Grayson and Helena Kyle." Bruce spoke with a smile. The woman didn't look up from the computer screen and handed them a clipboard with a paper attached.

"Fill this out and hand it back when you're done." She responded with a snobby tone.

Tony took the paper. "Well aren't we just peachy." He muttered and walked over to the waiting area with Bruce and filled out the paper. As they we're filling out the paper, a long brown haired woman with a hat and sunglasses comes out. Her heals clicked on the ground. Bruce saw her right away.

"Selina!" He called to her standing up.

"Oh, hey Bruce." She said with a pleasant smile. "Hey Tony." She says waving to him. He waves not looking up from the paper he's filling out.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

She smiles and gives him a hug. "Goodbye Bruce." She says walking out the door.

Tony finished the papers and handed them to the receptionist. She took the paper and marked something on the paper. "You're lucky Mr. Wayne. Selina came into today give up all rights to her daughter." She says, leading them into the children rooms. "When you're all set, just sign them out." She says, shutting the door.

"Well ain't she a bucket of sunshine." Tony says to Bruce. Bruce send him a glare and proceeded into the room. There, in the corner sat Dick, looking at a picture and as always Helena by his side, looking over his shoulder.

"Helena, Dick, are you both ready to leave?" Bruce asked, approaching the two calmly. The two gave him a short nod and stood up and Bruce grabbed the bags and walked out to the main lobby, Tony following behind them. He signed the papers and proceeded to the limo that Alfred patiently waited in. Helena and Dick's eyes widened at the vehicle. Bruce chuckled at the kid's expression while opening the door to let them in. Bruce put the bags in the trunk while tony sat next to them. Tony couldn't help but smile at the kids' curiosity. Tony knew him and Helena would get along great. They both shared the same look of curiosity. Once Bruce got in, Alfred drove them back to the manor.

"Helena, How old are you, they didn't give us any information on you." Tony asked, looking down at the brown haired girl.

"They never do, all they know is that were there so we go from being s person to pretty much a number. But to answer your question Mr. Stark, I just turned nine last month."

"Call me Tony, or whatever you want." He said with a smile.

"I'll keep that 'whatever' in mind." She playfully smiled. Tony couldn't help but like this girl already. Her personality was, well... just like his.

"You're eight, right Dick?" Bruce asked looking over at dick, but he gave a short nod. Helena sighed. 'I'm gonna have to break him out of his comfort shell.' She thought to herself.

The rest of the drive was silent, except for the busy streets and car horns that beeped at each other every five minutes. Tony busied himself into his phone as Bruce did the same. Tony's phone rang a few moments later.

"Stark...Hey pepper how is... Tomorrow...well considering it my plane...Alright, Alright tomorrow... yup... I promise to be on time this time... bye Pepper." Tony hung up the phone and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I have a meeting tomorrow. I can't miss this one." Tony said. "California, my natural habitat."

"Uh... Can I come?" Helena piped in. "Please! I promise to be good." Tony looked at Bruce. He didn't have a problem with it but he wanted Bruce to make the call.

"I'm okay with it. But let's get you two settled before you take a trip." Bruce said with a smile. Loving smile that Bruce always gives. She nodded and couldn't help but grin at the idea of leaving Gotham.


End file.
